Give Unto Me
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: Our worlds were never meant to collide. Now I'm trapped on the other side, finding the pieces of the side of my father I never knew. The only pieces of the truth I have is that everything connected to my father is shrouded in shadow. As his daughter, it is my duty to save Amestris. Give unto me their pain, for the Elrics are the only family I've ever known. -1st Person. AU.-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters. Self-insert. Flames will not be tolerated *unless they're from Mustang ~ teehee* and reviews are encouraged.

* * *

My fingers sunk into the cold, damp earth. My heart hammered against my chest, pressed against the cold marble. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't will my body to move, even as the rain pierced my skin like icy needles.

How did I end up here, and how I came to be were two questions that were desperately being screeched from my mind. I felt like I must be dreaming. Every breath I took was complete agony. My lungs burned as I tried to move once again.

I finally was able to lift my head, becoming immobilized at once. This wasn't where I had remembered passing out. No, this was an entirely different cemetery. The old church was gone, as was the broken angel statue that had sheltered me from the harsh October storm that had unleashed itself upon me mercilessly.

In their place was rolling fields under the overture of swirling clouds, a small village in the distance. The sound of a river rushing loudly was picked up by my ears. Shivering, I turned to look to my left, only to feel my breath hitch as I took in the name engraved on the grave I was collapsed over.

It was my father's grave. My fingers outstretched before me, tracing the letters that spelled out my father's name – Randurdor Godric. Trembling, I traced out the date of birth and the date of death in shock. Instead of 2009, as it should've been, the date of death was 1915.

"Th…this doesn't…make any sense."

Bowing my head, I forced myself onto my knees, stumbling as pain shot up and down my legs from where my muscles had locked up. I managed to get to my feet, trying to make my way through the haze of confusion. My boots were heavy with every step that I took as I reached the dirt road. I didn't understand how I came to be in this strange place. All I knew was that the fear of the unknown was gripping me and I needed to find some answers.

Shaking off the paranoia, I staggered my way up the slope, before finally breaking into a run. Running up that hill, the only thing that my ears picked up over the thunder was my own heartbeat. I clenched my eyes shut as tears blurred my vision, my throat constricting and burning. I just couldn't stop running – running from the memories…

_Someday, Eva, I'll make a deal with God and get Him to swap our places… you and me won't be unhappy…_

My father's words echoed in my mind as I remembered the day he had turned to me and said them. I had been small at the time, not entirely understanding.

I lost my footing and went flying to the ground. My body shook as the sobs took over. I couldn't stop crying. My fingers raked against the ground before my hands balled up into fists. I punched the ground as I finally threw my head back, releasing a scream.

"I didn't want this!"

And when I opened my eyes and the tears were wiped away, I realized for the first time in a long time that I wasn't alone…

Darkness overtook me and for once, it was comforting.

* * *

"Here you go, these will be a lot warmer than your soaked clothes."

Her voice was like a lullaby, warm and almost motherly. I stared blankly at her for a long moment, just watching her blue eyes. Her eyes were honest eyes, shining in only kindness and truth. She had trusting eyes.

I wanted to be on my guard, but for some strange reason, I found I couldn't. Instead I took the folded clothing from her hands – hands I noticed were strong and soft – and watched as the blond turned to head to out of the room.

She said her name was Winry Rockbell, and she informed me that I was in some strange place by the name of Resembool. For some reason, this village's name sounded familiar to me. I wasn't sure where I had heard of it before.

I clutched the towel around my shoulders closely, catching the scent of fresh linen. Another warm scent. A homey scent.

I couldn't recall the last time any place felt like home for me. It had been several years since my mother up and left us. It had been two since my father passed away after devoting his entire life to his research, work, and me. An old family friend, my godfather Jesse, had kept an eye on me the past two years.

I remembered the fight clearly, of all the harsh words I realized I could never take back. Uncle Jesse had only been trying to look out for me. Instead I lashed out and took off. It was my 17th birthday and I spent it wallowing in my sorrows over my father's grave.

Now…

I didn't know where the hell I even was. I was grateful for Winry's kindness and her warmth, though at the same time I foolishly felt pain from it. I had nothing to give the kind young woman in return and that gravely bothered me.

Wincing, I forced myself to get to my feet, taking a look around the quaint bedroom I was in. My body felt heavy, like that of lead, as I managed to make my way to the full body mirror on the back of the door. I forced myself to take in my reflection, despite the irrational fears that gripped me.

Relief washed over me as I took in my usual reflection. The only difference was that I seemed much paler than usual. Most likely it was my anemia acting up. I ran my fingers through my long tangled dark brown hair, before brushing my side-swept bangs behind my ear in an attempt to keep them out of my face. My slate gray eyes were wide in fright yet also alert. I reached out, pressing my fingers against the cool glass, before I allowed my eyes to close as I finally relaxed.

I felt safe in this home. For the first time, I didn't feel scared or the need to look over my shoulder. I could almost hear my father whispering words of comfort to me. When I opened my eyes, I noticed my lips were quivering in a small smile. The chill from the rain was starting to get to me.

I needed out of these wet clothes – clothing I noticed didn't match the clothing of the villagers that Winry and I had passed. They eyed my jeans and hoodie like they were even odder than their clothing was. I kicked off the muddy, dark denims and winced at the reddened skin from where my thighs had been chaffed. Lucky for me, my undergarments were almost dry, so I didn't need to change them. I shrugged off my black hoodie and then my white tank, allowing them to pile on the floor. I unfolded the long-sleeved black shirt, blinking as I caught the scent.

It wasn't feminine and sweet – not the floral and, oddly enough, oil scent that belonged to Winry. No, this scent was warm and spicy, reminding me of autumn and even damp earth. It was definitely a masculine scent.

I checked the size of the pants and saw that they too were men's. Taking in my stature and build, I knew that I wouldn't be able to wear any of Winry's clothing. Maybe she was lending me the clothes of a brother or cousin?

Shrugging, I pulled the shirt overhead, pulling my hair out from under the collar before I moved to pull on the green cargo pants. They were a big baggy but they stayed on my hips, something I couldn't say about Winry's clothing. The scent was stronger and it made me curious as to whose clothing I was borrowing.

I felt a twinge of guilt, wearing a stranger's clothes. I hoped whomever it was I had borrowed it from wouldn't be angry at Winry.

I picked up my damp clothing after pushing my sleeves up so not to get them wet, and then left the bedroom and headed down to the first level of the house. I could hear Winry talking to her grandmother.

"…she doesn't know where she is at all?" Pinako was saying.

"No, she doesn't." Winry replied, "Poor thing looked half scared to death. I couldn't just leave her there in the rain."

"I just hope that she's not a kidnapping escapee. She's a young and pretty one." There was a pause, "What did you say her name was?"

"She told me it was Evangeline."

"Just Eva," I said, deciding to step inside of the kitchen. "Thanks for the clothes…uh…" I glanced down at my old attire in my arms.

"Oh, just give those to me; I'll hang them in the wash room to dry."

I handed over the clothing to the blond, before feeling the old woman's eyes on me. She was inspecting me before she placed her pipe back into her mouth. I closed my eyes and turned away, not saying a word.

"If you're hungry, there's some leftover stew on the stove. Get some."

Turning to look at her in surprise, I saw a small smile on the old woman's lips. Pinako slid out of her chair as she glanced at the time. Winry seemed to perk up as well. I heard the front door open and the sound of someone arriving home. I didn't focus too much on it – I hated meeting new people. Instead I focused on getting myself a bowl of the stew and sat down at the table, mechanically chewing the meat and swallowing.

Everything here… reminded me of the home I had lost.

"Eva?"

I looked up with the spoon in my mouth, raising an eyebrow as Winry appeared in the doorway with a smile on her face.

"I'd like for you to meet Alphonse Elric. Al, this is Evangeline Godric."

I nearly choked before I hastily put the spoon back into the bowl as a handsome and sweet faced boy close to my age stepped into the kitchen. His short hair was a dark honey blond and his eyes were the unique color of bronze. He wore a white short-sleeved button down over a black undershirt with khaki pants and leather shoes.

I managed to get to my feet, ignoring the sharp pain that shot from my knee as it collided with the hard table. I hastily held out my hand in an attempt to be polite. It wasn't every day that I was being introduced to a boy my age. Where I came from, it was a small town where everyone grew up together from diapers.

Al took my hand and we shook hands, before I quickly sat back down and tried to focus on the food I was once again mechanically chewing. I shivered as I felt those soulful bronze orbs taking me in.

"Ed's not gonna be happy that you leant out his clothes, Winry."

Winry cringed and glared, "So what! He goes and busts up his automail every week!"

"That's the price he pays for being a dog of the military and protecting our country from invasion and war." Pinako remarked. "He should be home tomorrow."

"Yeah…" Winry replied thoughtfully before she looked at the time. "Wow, it's really late! Eva, come with me and I'll show you the guest room, okay? I think I might have a nightgown you could borrow."

"That's okay; I can just sleep in this." I said quietly. "Thank you for taking me in."

"It isn't any trouble."

"Goodnight." Al said, closing his eyes and giving a little wave.

My face felt warm and I squeaked a little, awkwardly unclenching my hand and returning the gesture before hurrying my way up the stairs. Winry showed me to the guest room, the room I had changed in, and I sat down on the bed.

"Good night, Eva. Don't worry, we'll figure everything out in the morning. Just get some sleep."

"Thank you, goodnight." I whispered to the maternal young woman before turning my attention to the window.

The storm had cleared and the night was filled with stars, spreading out across the village. I looked out at the scenery for the longest time, trying to relax and keep myself calm. I pressed my hand to the glass and bowed my head.

It was all I can do to pray to whatever entities that would listen that no one else was enduring this as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters. Self-insert. AU. Flames will not be tolerated and reviews are encouraged. Appreciate the feedback!

Note: Re-posted from my FMA account to my main account for personal reasons.

* * *

I woke up with my stomach in knots. I clutched my stomach and ground my teeth at the unbearable sensations of nauseous and pain, managing to pull myself into the familiar fetal position. After a few minutes of trying to stifle my grunts into my pillow, my body stopped convulsing.

I was able to sit up and catch my breath, just as I heard the familiar sounds of heavy footsteps on the stairs. Turning, I felt the breath I just caught leave me, as I took in Resembool in the soft glow of the morning.

It was simply beautiful; magical even. Never before had I encountered a place so peaceful yet breathtaking. It was almost like that of a dream.

I felt that whisper of a smile tugging at my lips, before I threw the blankets off my body, and then swung my legs over the side of the bed. My bare feet padded against the wooden floor, slightly cold to the touch.

My eyes landed on a small vanity table in the corner. A hair brush, toothbrush, and a basin of warm water, a bar of soap, and a wash cloth were all set on a tray. There was a note from Winry, saying she left those there for me to freshen up. I was free to use the shower as well, which was right down the hall. I decided a shower would be nice, especially since I felt somewhat grimy. There was dirt caked under my nails and in the crevices of my fingers.

I found a towel and robe draped on the back of the chair, carrying them over my arms as I left the room and made my way down the hall. I was about to open the bathroom door when I noticed someone arriving at the top of the stairs. Once again the sensation of uncontrollable warmth spread up my neck and to my face. Bronze eyes closed as Alphonse smiled.

"Good morning, Eva."

"Morning," I managed, quickly breaking eye-contact. "Is anyone in here?" I lightly rapped my knuckles against the wooden frame.

"Mm-mm, Winry and I showered earlier. There's plenty of hot water left." Al moved, I noticed from the corner of my eye that he had moved to lean against the wall beside me, arms behind his back, hands pressed against the wall. "Are you feeling alright? You look a little pale."

"I'm not sure, to be honest." I closed my eyes and turned to face him – it was easier to talk to him when I didn't look him directly in the eyes. "I'm still in shock, I guess. Not too sure what's going on."

"A warm shower and some breakfast might help. I'll go downstairs and help Winry make you something." Al replied, and I heard the squeaking of the floorboards.

My eyes opened and that cursed warmth intensified, "N-No, t-that's okay! I can just make myself something! Y-You r-really don't h-have to go t-to any t-trouble for me!"

Silently cursing the way I tripped and stuttered over my words, my only reaction was to clamp my hands over my mouth to prevent myself from saying anything else stupid. I never had been one to talk to boys – let alone cute boys – and I was scared of saying something that would make Al think I was an idiot. I wasn't exactly the most social of people back where I came from…

It wasn't like I was anti-social or socially crippled or anything. No, it was just that people didn't understand my father's research, or how odd the Godrics were. Our family had always been known as 'eccentric' and 'bizarre'. People were wary – as we were wary of them. To us, normalcy was overrated. It made us independent and our own selves. We were different.

It was our greatest aspect and fatal flaw.

It was my fatal flaw.

I felt his touch before my mind registered the fact Al was touching my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me. His eyes, they were smiling. Underlying the warmth of the golden-brown shade however was concern and sympathy. That single look made my skin crawl in self-disgust. His touch made it tingle in something I didn't quite understand. It was a strange, alarming – yet at the same time alluring – reaction.

"It's no trouble, Eva. Just like for Brother and me, this is your home now. At least until we can figure out what's going on? You'll always have a place here. Winry and Granny said so."

Those words were meant to make me smile – instead they choked me up to the point I had to quickly turn and head into the bathroom. I didn't want Alphonse to see me cry. I didn't even like to see myself cry in the mirror.

I was touched and at the same time, I was hurting from the kindness of the people in this house. All these conflicted emotions were making my stomach turn again. I felt ill.

The worst part was that I knew Al heard me getting sick. So I attempted to ignore it and showered, trying to fight the chill that seemed to envelop around me, and lost myself to the thoughts and the strangeness of this foreign place and all the strange feelings that came with it.

* * *

"WH…WH…WHY IS SOME RANDOM GIRL WEARING MY CLOTHES?!"

Silence rang throughout the kitchen after the outburst from the boy standing in the doorway. I froze in mid-chew of my pasta, just staring at him with widening eyes. Winry sweatdropped from her spot in front of the sink, where she had been washing the remaining dishes with Al drying them and putting them away. Very slowly, I slurped the remaining noodles in my mouth as the tall ebony-haired man behind the golden-braided boy sighed.

"Geez, Fullmetal, its ten o'clock in the morning and you're already trying to blow out our eardrums…" He took a gloved finger and dug into his ear, "I think it's bleeding."

"S-Shut up!" the boy whirled on Winry, "Who is this girl and why is she wearing my clothes?!"

The pieces finally clicked, "Oh! You must be Al's younger brother, Edward!"

"I'M HIS OLDER BROTHER, DAMMIT!"

I blinked, taking him in from top-to-bottom. Al was a good three-to-four inches taller than his brother. Ed seemed to only come to around my height.

"You're short."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PINT-SIZED DWARF?!"

"She didn't say that, Edward!" Winry snapped, "Now stop yelling before you wake up the neighbors!"

Grumbling, the blond turned away from Ed, who finally stopped yelling and crossed his arms, a visible vein throbbing in his temple. I noticed the way the man was watching Winry, his eyes as dark as obsidian, and his face softening just slightly. I didn't think Winry noticed the way he took her in – the same way Ed did as well, the moment her back was turned. Awkwardly, I lowered my eyes back down to my bowl of pasta – it being the only thing my stomach would settle on – and tried to ignore the way my heart was starting to pound.

I only felt this way whenever I was feeling dreadful, anxious, or scared. I hated confrontation and I felt bad that Winry was taking the heat. I didn't want to wear these clothes anymore, feeling like I was violating them, but I didn't have any other choice.

"So how was your trip, Brother?" Al said, calmly sipping his glass of orange juice.

Ed blinked, "Boring and stupid. I don't see why the Colonel invited himself to come back with me."

"I told you, Fullmetal, I have some research I need to pick up in the general area and I saw it fit to escort you home. Besides, there's nothing wrong with me wanting to check in on Miss Rockbell and Alphonse."

I could hear the sneer in his voice before I even looked up. The Colonel had an ulterior motive, that much was clear, but I was pretty sure it had nothing to do with research. Unless it was research on Ed's general relationship with Winry. I took in the Colonel, head tilting a bit to the side as I continued to mechanically chew and swallow.

He was a man in his late-twenties, not that much older than Winry, the most being probably a five to seven year age difference. In this day and age, I doubted that it would matter. He was a Colonel meaning he was in the military. People were drafted at the young age of sixteen. He seemed nice, but not a pushover. He reminded me of Uncle Jesse.

"So do you mind telling me who the girl is?" Ed jabbed his thumb in my direction.

I swallowed my noodles and wiped my mouth with my napkin, "My name is Evangeline Godric, though you can call me Eva."

The Colonel's eyes darkened, becoming sharper. "Did you say Godric?"

"Um, yes. And you are?"

"Colonel Roy Mustang. Sorry for not introducing myself sooner." He bowed politely, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Godric. Have you known the Elrics long?"

Winry came back into the room, Pinako at her side. "Actually, that's the thing. We never saw the girl before – until last night."

"You mean…"

Winry's blue eyes closed partway, "I found her in the rain, collapsed close by. She said she woke up in the cemetery."

I nodded, "That's right. I have no recollection of arriving here at all." I noticed that those sharp gold eyes of Ed had softened.

My hand clutched at the green material of my pants and I felt my stomach give another violent lurch. I kept my eyes lowered, feeling horrible. Then feeling of someone petting my hair affectionately caused me to jolt, my slate eyes looking up and seeing it was Winry.

"It's okay, Eva. I'm sure the Colonel can help figure out what happened and where you came from."

Ed crossed his arms behind his head, "Do you think she's from another country? She doesn't look like she's from Xing."

"Maybe Drachma! Or Creta!" Al exclaimed.

I shook my head, "I've never heard of any of those places. I don't even know what country I'm in."

"Amestris." Mustang answered.

_B-bmp..._

_W-Why…w-why do I know that name?_

I swallowed hard. My heart was starting to throb in my ribcage. I could feel my nails digging into my thigh through the pants as my clammy hand gripped it tighter. My other hand pressed against my stomach.

I felt nauseous again. Dizzy.

"Evangeline…" I slowly turned my gaze, feeling frightened as I looked at the Colonel. "What were your parents' names, if you don't mind me inquiring?"

"A-Angelina and Randurdor."

Obsidian eyes flickered, "Randurdor Godric is the name of the State Alchemist that disappeared for fifteen years and then came back, only to die in a crossfire saving a young girl's life."

"My…father died when I was fifteen. He left me with my Uncle Jesse and he… he left…and then a few months later I got a letter saying he had been killed in an accident."

"Where are you from?"

His eyes were flickering now, flicking like dark flames that made my blood run cold.

"A-America…"

"Where are you from?!"

"I just told you!"

"Evangeline Godric, you are the daughter of the Shadow Alchemist, Randurdor Godric! Now I want to know where you've been up until now and how you got here!"

"I don't know!" I finally screamed, "I don't know anything! I don't!"

The tears were threatening to spill over, but my fear and pride prevented them. I felt Winry gripping my shoulders, her arms instinctively wrapping around me, almost as if she was trying to shield me.

From what, exactly? The fire in Colonel Mustang's eyes? The answers to the questions I wanted desperately to know as much as him?

"For the last time, I want to know who you are!"

Something snapped. I didn't feel scared anymore. Now, I felt angry. I wasn't really sure what I was angry at. Maybe it was the Colonel, maybe it was my father, and maybe it was just this entire haze of confusion…

"My name is Evangeline Terezka Godric! I'm from America and my father died on October 7th, 2009! On October 17th of 2011, my seventeenth birthday, I collapsed in the graveyard over my father's grave in Hartford, Connecticut! When I came to, I was here, in Resembool! And you, Colonel Roy Mustang, are standing there demanding to know who I am, babbling nonsense about alchemy and my father that I don't have a damn clue about!"

"…Eva, it's 1917…"

As Alphonse uttered those words, I felt something inside of me. It wasn't anger this time. No, the fires of my anger were replaced with the ice now running through my veins. This time, it was dread.

"…this is bad… this is really bad…" Mustang whispered softly.

All anger vanished from his voice, his eyes locked on me in what could only be described as pity.

I had the feeling I was more than just a pawn in this game we called life.

This was only the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters. Self-insert. AU. Flames will not be tolerated and reviews are encouraged. Thanks to those who've reviewed and read. Please do so again!

* * *

This place, these people, all of this confusion was really starting to get the best of me.

After the outbreak in the kitchen, the Colonel excused himself and went to make some calls. Part of me wanted to listen in, to hear what he was saying about me – the strange girl who showed up out of nowhere, apparently the daughter of a state alchemist, or whatever the hell that was. However, the dread twisting my stomach made me not want to listen anymore.

I slipped out of the house, hands shoved into my – Ed's pockets. I kicked at the dirt of the road I was walking up. The residents of Resembool were out and about. Young children ran passed me, giggling in laughter as they played in groups of three or two. I felt longing and loneliness grip me as I stopped, watching them.

There was a trio – two boys and a girl – and the boys were fighting over who would help the girl up the steep slope. She sweatdropped and sighed, before she just went up the slope herself, leaving the two blushing and dumbstruck. I smiled sadly at the sight. It was adorable, not to mention there was relief to see such naïveté.

If they were older, one would most likely end up with heartbreak as the girl chose one over the other, and eventually even then all three would end up broken-hearted and end up with someone else. Nevertheless, right here, right now, nothing else mattered but their friendship and bonds of love.

Sighing, I tore my gaze away from the children and spotted the remnants of a house on a hill. There was a sturdy large tree that grew beside it, along with what appeared to be an old wooden swing. Biting my lip, I found my feet moving closer in curiosity.

There was evidence of fire, and not much was left of the old house. I reached the swing, testing the rope and seeing it was still strong, if not a bit worn. I placed my boot on the wood and tested it as well, to make sure it wouldn't break under my weight. I wasn't too heavy, but I wasn't light either. Average.

Mechanically I found myself easing myself onto the swing, my hands wrapping around the rope. I pushed myself slightly with my foot, toe of my boot digging into the grass, lightly rocking myself back and forth as I just looked out at the remnants of a home I didn't know, trying to figure out just what in the world was happening in my already screwed up life.

The only company that graced me was solitude.

"Daddy…"

Bowing my head, I allowed myself to ease some of the pressure in my chest. As the tears slipped down my face and I felt my lip quivering, my chest tightening as the sobs rose to the surface, I felt betrayed. Why would my father do something like this, lie to me and never tell me anything?

I finally realized where I had heard Amestris from. She was the wife of Xerxes… and there were seven children – seven deadly sins that were not human, despite the human skins that they wore. They were all from the stories my father would tell me when I was a pre-teen.

Stories of war, bloodshed, immortality, lost dreams, death…

Truth.

"What is alchemy but a warped science that gives you a way to act like that of a god?" I sneered bitterly.

I hated alchemy; hated the thought of altering something, messing with it, breaking it down and reforming it to whatever the alchemist desired. It was that way with humans – if you didn't like something about someone, just change it. Don't take into consideration their feelings on the matter.

"We're humans. We're flawed. In our imperfections is how we find our individuality… how we are us…"

"Alchemy is more than that. Alchemy has done more for this country than you'll ever know."

I hastily wiped my eyes before turning my head, my gaze set in a glare as one of the state alchemists I had just been loathing stepped forward. Ed had disposed of his red coat, now wearing a black long-sleeved top with white trim and a high collar, matching his pants, and his black boots were trimmed in red. I noticed he wore white gloves as well.

"Science is the key to understand life – and as alchemists we have learned that life flows in one direction. We can't play the role of God. You speak of alchemy as if it's something wrong – you sound like the Ishvalans…"

"It is wrong! You can't just change something to your liking, Elric!"

"The first law of alchemy is Equivalent Exchange, Eva. Do you know that that is?"

I blinked. Of course I didn't! I don't know anything about alchemy, other than it was the process of deconstruction and reconstruction.

Ed sighed and closed his eyes, coming to a stop in front of me, standing sideways with a hand on his lean hip. Something caught my eye, the long silver chain attached to his pants that went to his pocket. I was curious – I couldn't deny that – and wondered what it was. I had noticed that Mustang also had a chain.

"Equivalent Exchange is the principle that nothing can be gained without sacrifice. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is the first law of alchemy. Another law is that there is nothing that is equal that of a human life. Life flows in one direction; it's simply a cycle that cannot be broken."

I picked up on the hollow tone of his words. As Ed turned to face me, I noticed his sleeve pull up slightly. What I caught a glimpse of made me tremble.

_A fake arm. A metal arm._

I heard his footsteps as he walked closer, crouching down. The faint sound of metal scraping against metal.

_His leg, too…?_

Suddenly, the only thing I could see was golden strands and topaz eyes. I leaned back, nearly falling off the swing to try and put some distance between myself and the barely elder boy crouched before me, eye-level. My face was burning again – differently from how it felt whenever Al was near. There wasn't that warm fluttering in my stomach this time. Only twisting dread.

Ed's face was set stoically, though there was undeniable fire in his eyes. This fire was different from the Colonel's. It was almost cold.

I felt a chill, especially when he took his right hand and touched my hand. Even through the gloves, I couldn't feel the warmth of skin.

"…I don't think you're some Drachman spy or anything. I don't think you're a threat to the military or any of that crap that Mustang was muttering. I knew your father."

"Y-You did?"

"He was odd," Ed grinned, "but pretty nice. He helped Al and me briefly. It was one of those kinds of introductions. He got Winry to safety, using his shadow alchemy."

"What is that, exactly…?" I lowered my eyes to my lap.

"He used his alchemy to create these portal like things. A passageway to somewhere else. It was used for special forces teams."

I smiled, "I'm glad he was able to help…"

Ed was quiet and I lifted my gaze again. He had straightened and he was looking at me quizzically. I subconsciously began to brush my side-swept bangs out of my face again.

"There's no doubt about it… you're his kid alright. You have the same eyes. I've never seen anyone else with the same grey colored eyes as you."

I didn't reply.

I always heard that. It was one of my mother's many pet peeves. She left when I was young, around nine I think. She couldn't stand the fact my father put his research and me over everything else.

She hated his personality, his intelligence, his eccentric ways, how brutally honest he was… and most of all she hated how I was just like him. Daddy's little girl. I always had been, even when I was a newborn. I always cried for my father; never my mother.

I never really knew what it was like to have a mom – even though I had one for the first nine years of my life. She didn't act like a mother, really. Angelina was too self-absorbed for that. It was always her needs first, her work, her friends, her wants…

My fingertips traced against the faint scars on the meat of my palm of my right hand.

I could distantly remember one time, when I was really small, that she had completely ignored me when I really needed my mom. I had gotten hurt leaving school. A dog had attacked me and bitten me. I came home, crying and my hand was bleeding. She was on the phone with her sister. I kept crying for her. She kept waving me off.

_In a minute, Eva. In a minute! Dammit, stop bothering me, this is important!_

Dad came to investigate why she was yelling at me and why I was crying even more by then. The door slammed as she left to go outside to finish her phone call while I stood in the kitchen, blood staining my sleeve and the pain too much. I was just a little girl and I was hurt.

I had to go to the ER because the bite got infected. My hand was bandaged for a good three weeks. Even then, no guilt or remorse ever shone in my mother's brown eyes whenever she saw them. Not even when I had trouble doing my homework or gripping my utensils. Daddy let his work build up during that time, just doing everything he could to be there for me.

He was always the parent – she was just the conceited being who carried me in her womb for nine months.

"What happened to your arm and leg?" I murmured, finally bringing myself to meet Ed's eyes as I looked up at him from under my lashes.

Ed jolted slightly and took a step back, "W-Wait a second… how'd you…?"

"I saw your wrist…when you moved…and your footsteps sound… off."

"You got some pretty damn good ears."

"I'm perceptive. I notice what others tend to allow themselves to be oblivious to."

"Gonna get yourself in a load of trouble if you keep that up…"

I just stared at him, gripping the rope tightly in my hands again, boots brushing against the grass as I pressed my knees together. Ed sighed and I was surprised to see his cheeks tinge pink, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's a long story, actually. Kind of depressing. You sure you wanna hear it after all that just went down between you and the Colonel bastard?"

Closing my eyes, I gave a soft laugh. "You're right. Mentally and emotionally I probably can't handle anymore tragedies." I opened my eyes half-mast, "I just don't understand… anything right now. How did I get here and why am I here?"

"Sometimes there are just questions without answers."

"These have to have answers, Edward!" I jerked my head up and was surprised by the intensity of emotion racking my tone. "I'm in a strange new world that feels just like a d-"

"Feels just like a dream."

I stared at him for a long moment, eyes wide and heart skipping a beat in my chest.

"Tell me, Evangeline, do you have any siblings?"

"No. My mother left when I was still a kid. She never wanted children."

"Close friends?"

"No. Never."

Ed gave me an odd look, "Why not?"

I shrugged, "I'm not a people person… we were odd. People don't like odd where I'm from."

"People must be pretty stupid then," Ed quipped, "Because you don't seem too bad to me, Eva… in fact you're nice and honest. That's hard to come by."

I knew I was blushing from his words. A strange noise emitted from my throat as I quickly looked away and finally stood up. Ed jumped back from me as I went to leave, arms crossing under my breasts. I hopped down the hill, hurrying to leave the alchemist behind me. I felt my hair bouncing around my shoulders, falling to my shoulder-blades in dark brown waves.

"Eva! Hey!"

"I would like to be left alone, Ed. I'm not used to being around others."

With that said, I left Edward Elric standing beside the remnants of the house on the hill, wondering why his presence alone made me feel vulnerable.

* * *

"Roy, please!"

"I'm sorry, Winry, but this is military business. I can't ignore direct orders."

I froze as I stepped inside the front door. I had just heard Mustang hang up the phone. I hesitated outside of the doorway to the dining room, where Winry was trying to plead with the ebony-haired man. There was sincere remorse in his eyes as he looked down into her blue. Her fists were balled up at her side, and she was looking at him pleadingly.

"You can't! She's a good person, Roy!"

"Winry, she's not even been here for a day…"

"I don't care! She's my friend and I'm not going to let you take her away from here! Not until we know who she is and that she's safe!"

Mustang sighed heavily, grimacing slightly as he took in the determined look etched on Winry's beautiful face. My heart was pounding as I watched in disbelief from around the doorway. I pressed one hand against the wall, nails digging into the wood as my other hand clutched at my pants. I swallowed hard, watching the scene from the corner of my eye.

_Why…? Why would she put herself between me and the military…? Doesn't she know what she'll risk…?_

"Look, all we want to do is take her in for some questioning. I promise that no harm will come to her. Hawkeye will look after her."

"That's not good enough, Roy! Have you even thought about _her_ feelings? She's been through living hell! Can't you see that? It's in her eyes! Even if she can't remember, Evangeline's been put through something neither one of us can even imagine! It's scarred her, just like the Ishvalan War scarred you and scarred me by taking the lives of my parents! I'm not going to put her at risk of falling to pieces!"

"Winry…"

It was all he could say. She had won the argument with fact and truth.

Was it really so obvious the pain in my eyes? That the fact my mental stability was on the line? That I felt as weak and terrified as a child…

In this world, I was a child still. I was on the edge of seventeen. I was caught in the awkward stage between child and woman.

I was still naïve to the world; I was still lost in a field of innocence.

Here I was, stranded in a world I did not know. I still remembered my world from the eyes of a child. Slowly those feelings were clouded by what I knew now.

"Eva…?"

I turned and realized I was crying the moment I saw Al's face. He looked devastated and wordlessly, he moved closer. He slowly brought his hands to my shoulders, carefully and almost timidly pulled me close so that my face was buried into his shoulder. I didn't move.

_Where has my heart gone? Trapped in the eyes of a stranger? I want to go back to believing in everything and nothing at all…_

Everything was happening to fast. The only thing I could make sense of right then in that moment was the warmth that Alphonse had.

His scent, like apples and spice. His touch, soft and almost protective. The rhythm of his heart beating, thundering even, was getting faster…

I felt him pull me closer as the heavy footsteps rang through my ears. I managed to turn my head, and through brown strands I saw the look on Mustang's face.

"Evangeline Godric, you are now under military arrest and must return to Central with me for questioning. This is a direct order from Führer Grumman."

The only thing I could think of was how I didn't want to feel the loss that would overcome me the moment Al had to let me go.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters. Self-insert. AU. Flames will not be tolerated and reviews are encouraged. Wow! Really loving the support guys! Basically speaking this is the Brotherhood storyline with random tidbits from 2003. Also, Ed still has his alchemy and arm. I couldn't write a story without Ed's alchemy… would be just weird.

A/N: Much love to those who are re-reading this tale. As I stated before I reposted it on my main account for personal reasons. I also did go through and re-edit every single chapter I had written and did change some minor things. :) 3 So please keep reviewing and let me know your thoughts!

* * *

By late afternoon, I found myself in an uncomfortable position, both physically and proverbial.

As we waited for the train to arrive at the station in Resembool, Mustang insisted on keeping a hand on my shoulder at all times. I didn't like to be touched for one –especially by a complete stranger – though Al and Winry seemed to make an exception to that rule.

I glanced over my shoulder toward the end of the platform. Ed was leaning against a pillar, hands in his pockets, and he was glaring in Mustang's general direction. Winry and Al were talking in hushed tones, frequently glancing over at me. I swallowed and turned to look back toward the west, where the train would be arriving from.

The three of them downright refused to let me leave the Rockbell house without them. After an all-out almost physical fight between Ed and Mustang - which was quickly prevented by Al holding his brother back and Winry practically had to hug Mustang to get them to quit - it was settled that the Elrics and Winry would be tagging along to Central.

"What's going to happen to me…?"

It was the first I had spoken in the past few hours. I couldn't help but move through this entire situation feeling numb. I hadn't really felt anything other than dread since I arrived. I looked back at the trio of blonds, chewing on my cheek before my gray eyes looked back up at the dark man.

"You're just going to be questioned, mostly about your father. I won't let anything happen to you. Just following orders."

The military.

Alchemy.

I couldn't stand either.

I understood the concept of soldiers fighting to defend their land, but I didn't like the thought of war. Didn't like the thought of countless people dying, murdering one another. I was a fighter but I was a pacifist. I never fought unless I had to. I found other ways to settle things. Communication for one.

Now I was being pulled into some craziness I didn't know anything about. It all went back to my father. I knew my dad was a scientist. I knew he understood things others couldn't.

But an alchemist? I never saw that coming. Never knew it was possible.

Maybe in theory but… it just didn't seem like it could happen in my world. Earth was so much different than this place, though everything seemed almost parallel. People still lived in communities, still had families and lives, friends and loved ones, countries to run, war and strife, pain and grievance, happiness and peace…

The sharp whistle of the train pieced my ears. I winced and placed my hand against it, before I tried to brush my hair back over my shoulder. I usually wore my hair pulled back, so it wouldn't get in the way or fall into my face. I made a face and was surprised when Mustang held out a simple black hair-tie to me.

"Um…"

"It's my subordinate's. I keep an extra in case."

"Thanks?"

I took the band and tied my hair back into a ponytail, leaving tendrils to fall in front of my pierced ears. I had a simple silver cuff earring on my left cartilage and my ears were pierced with studs. They had been a gift from my father.

Once my hair was tied back, I glanced back at Ed, Al, and Winry. They were straightening and waiting for the train to come to a stop. Soon we were boarding and I was being pulled toward the first class area and into a compartment. Mustang went to shut the door, but it wouldn't close. He glared at the foot that was blocking it from being shut, but no matter how many times he tried to slam the door into the foot to get it to budge, it wouldn't move. Nor would its owner cry out in pain.

I realized why a moment later, as gloved hands pried the door open all the way. It was Ed. He had a defiant expression on his face as he smirked up at Mustang.

"Sorry, Colonel, but since she's under military arrest then she needs to have more than a useless state alchemist with her."

"Fullmetal, I swear I'll –"

Winry simply squeezed her way between them and Mustang went to stagger back so not to get too close, his face turning pink as he lost his footing and landed on the seat in the corner. Ed snickered as Winry plopped down right beside the Colonel in the cramped seat, not enough room for space between them. I noticed the Colonel shift his eyes away and out the window, looking for the first time since I met him like he had lost his cool. To make sure he was unable to move, Ed squeezed his way into the seat on the other side of Winry, making it impossible for Mustang to sit comfortably unless he pulled Winry into his lap.

I finally sat down myself, across from Mustang, and allowing my eyes to drop to the floor. I pressed my knees together and angled my feet out, hands slipping between my thighs as I rocked back and forth. I wasn't sure what to do or say at this point. All I knew was that in a few hours, I would be arriving at this nation's capital city for interrogation. I was under military arrest and I was being dragged around like some lost puppy that was to blame for some other dog's deeds.

That other dog being my own father.

"Eva, are you hungry?"

"Huh?" I looked up and saw that Al was holding out a piece of bread. "What is it?"

"Honey bread. Aunt Pinako made it. It's really good."

Blinking, I took the bread and thanked him softly, before tearing off a piece and eating it. The warm crisp bread and the sweetness of the honey actually warmed me. It tasted amazing. I forced myself to only eat small pieces at a time, for it was to be a long train ride.

"So, Eva, what do you like to do in your spare time?" Winry asked.

"I like to write." I admitted, "I also like to take photographs."

"What about your schooling?" Mustang asked. "What were your studies like?"

My eyebrow rose. It seemed odd that Mustang was trying to get to know me like Winry. Deciding to just go with it, I ate another piece of the bread before answering.

"I was really good in my English and Literature classes. History was a half-an-half sort of thing. I didn't really like American history, but I did love the history from other cultures."

"You didn't like the history of your own country?"

"No, not really. My country may be one of the freest nations, but we're also one of the most screwed up. Too much war and too much debt. We're practically in our second Great Depression. No jobs, working just to keep a roof over our heads and we're hardly ever home because we're working so much, being deployed in other countries when it's none of our business, war over oil… it's just downright useless."

"You mean like the Colonel?"

"For the last time, Edward, it was raining that day!"

I didn't know what caused it, but suddenly I was laughing. Really laughing. I clutched my sides as I giggled uncontrollably, watching as the two young men stared at me as if I was insane.

"You guys are silly! Almost like brothers! Bwhahaha!"

Al started to laugh as well, and even Winry giggled. Smiling, I managed to stifle my laughter, feeling a lot of the tension ease.

"What about science and mathematics? How did you fair with those?" Al inquired curiously.

I cringed and rubbed the back of my head, "Uhhh, not too well actually. The only science I was good in was Environmental. I barely passed Biology and yeah… math, I'm good at, but only if I'm focused and I have someone give me one-on-one help until I grasp the methods. Though I was pretty good at algebra…"

Al chuckled, "Darn, I was wondering if you maybe have some hidden untapped talent for alchemy."

"No way!" I laughed, "My brain hurts trying to understand chemistry. No way."

"Who knows, maybe you'll find out that you really are the Shadow Alchemist's true daughter after all." Mustang smirked.

The happy air that had formed disappeared at once, before I rested my cheek in my palm and stared out the window.

Yesterday, something happened that I probably would never understand. As I tried to think back to what happened between the times of passing out and waking up, the only thing I could recall was white.

_White instead of black…_

"You look tired… get some sleep." Ed announced.

"I don't think I can," I mumbled.

Ed squeezed his way free from his spot, allowing Mustang to release a breath of relief, though he was still rather close to the blond beside him. I watched Ed was he made Al scoot over. Ed sat down beside me and then - much to my surprise - placed his arm around me and tugged me so that my head was resting on his chest. He then covered me up with his red coat.

"Sleep, Evangeline."

My face was warm as I tugged the soft red material over my reddening cheeks, my eyes closing as I heeded the blond's words and allowed myself to rest.

* * *

Central City reminded me of one of the big cities I lived in briefly when I was a child. Bustling streets, people everywhere, even though it was almost seven o'clock at night. Mustang grabbed my wrist and started to lead me down the street. I heard Al leave with Winry to take her to stay with the Hughes family, and Ed yelling at Mustang to slow down and wait for him.

"Wait, dammit!" Ed snatched my other arm and stopped us in our tracks. "You're not taking her by yourself, you dirty old man!"

Mustang just stood there and his eye twitched a bit, before he snapped his fingers and Ed went lunging backwards to avoid the sudden blast of fire that came between us. I screamed a bit and wanted to make sure Ed was okay, but before I could even move Mustang was pulling me into the back of a black car. I blinked, disoriented and whirling to look out the back window at Ed screaming and cursing Mustang at the top of his lungs as the car drove off.

"Good timing, Lieutenant."

"That was a very poor decision, sir."

"Well, I didn't have much choice! Fullmetal doesn't know when to stop acting like a possessive child sometimes!"

I could finally feel the numb sensation wearing off.

Now, I was just annoyed.

I've been kidnapped by some dude who was named after a horse, the only person whose actually apart of the military that believes me was just blasted away by fire, and I was about to be interrogated.

I turned around, sighing as I looked to the front of the car. A blond man with an unlit cigarette in his mouth was driving, and sitting beside him was a woman with dark blond hair clipped back with a hair piece. She turned around to look at the Colonel.

She had eerie brown eyes… familiar brown eyes.

Eyes just like my mother's.

"Is this the girl, Colonel?"

"Yes. Eva, meet 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Hawkeye, this is Evangeline Godric, daughter of the renowned Shadow Alchemist."

Hawkeye inspected me carefully before holding out her hand, "It's nice to meet you."

"Y-Yes…" I took her hand and shook it, though I felt terrified now.

I didn't feel like I was in danger. It was emotional terror I felt.

Her eyes. Her eyes were just too hauntingly familiar.

Too perceptive, too sharp…

"Way to forget me. I see how much you love me," said the blond man sarcastically. He glanced at me in the rearview. "2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc. Don't you worry, sweetheart, you're in good hands."

"She's just a child, Havoc, no matter how old she looks." Mustang retorted, his tone sharp and almost protective.

"Coming from the man who's got the hots for the nineteen-year-old mechanic…"

Let's just say Hawkeye had to take over driving after that comment.

We arrived at Central Headquarters, which was a massive white building with many steps and levels, and a vast courtyard. A green flag with a symbol that reminded me of a lion on it was draped over many of the walls. The car was parked and the door was opened for me by Mustang. I refused to move.

"Miss Godric, we need you to come with us."

"I'm not moving from this car until Ed's here."

Mustang groaned a bit and muttered, "Great, she's attached…"

"He's the only one on my side."

"That's not true." Mustang replied sharply, "I told you, you're here for questioning alone. I swore no harm would come to you to Winry. I mean that."

"I still won't feel comfortable without Ed here…"

I didn't understand why I was so attached to them already. I barely knew the Elrics and Winry. Perhaps it was because they were the very first friends I had in so long…

"I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS, YOU BASTARD!"

Hearing that familiar voice, shouting down the street, made a smile spread across my lips. I didn't feel scared anymore. I didn't feel alone.

"Your dork in rusty armor arrives," Havoc chuckled.

I smiled to myself, "I don't think the Fullmetal Alchemist will ever get rusty, Lt. Havoc." I said before springing out of the car.

Before Mustang could grab me, I was rushing up to Ed. Part of me wanted to throw my arms around him in a hug, but I controlled myself and simply grinned at him. He blinked.

"I-I'm ready to do this, Edward!"

"W…Wait, you are…?"

I nodded, "Just promise you'll stay with me!"

Taken aback, gold eyes widened before he gave a nod. "Promise."

Maybe now I could find some answers after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters. Self-insert. AU. Flames will not be tolerated and reviews are encouraged. Going to try and get the time frame to speed up since the first four chapters have taken over a course of… well… a day.

* * *

As the days went by, I was starting to slowly but surely place my faith in Colonel Mustang's word. No harm came to me, but I was getting sick and tired of seeing the blue uniforms. I answered any and all questions; even the simple ones I felt weren't needed. Soon they knew most of my personal information and every detail of America and Hartford I could supply.

By the fifth day, I was about to tear my hair out. I felt aggravated by every little thing. The bland food in the cafeteria, the way the soldiers would stare at me, and having to be accompanied to the bathroom by Hawkeye. The only time I felt as if I had some privacy and time to gather my thoughts was at night.

Sure, I was in a room with military personnel guarding the doors, but there was a closed door between me and them.

Tomorrow morning, I would finally get the Führer's decision. That's what I had been informed by Sergeant Fuery, who was the only one who dared be open with me emotionally. I wasn't as attached to him as I had been with the trio from Resembool, but he seemed to be the only friendly face around.

I sighed as I tried to get comfortable, rolling onto my sides, my back, and finally onto my stomach. I hugged the pillow tightly, chewing on my cheek and glaring off into corner. The night was clear and moonlight shined through the window panes, illuminating the room.

During the time I wasn't answering questions or being watched, I had asked Fuery to take me to the library to research my father – my father from Amestris. Apparently he was born in Resembool, and he was certified as a State Alchemist when he was eighteen. He was at the peek of his research when he suddenly went missing for fifteen years.

I did the math and realized that the year he went MIA was the same year my father met my mother in my world. Fifteen years later was when he was found, in Resembool, going on and on about his daughter and needing to go back. He never said where exactly, but all he would talk about was his daughter – Evangeline Terezka Godric.

There wasn't any doubt about it. Somehow my father's research created a gateway between the two worlds or something. I didn't know - that was just my theory. He did work with manipulation of passageways, rifts in space. After learning more about Ed's story of saving Amestris, a lot of things were possible, especially with that of a Philosopher's Stone.

I clenched my eyes shut as I finally got out of bed, pitching my pillow.

I just didn't understand how this could happen. Back home we didn't have body to bury. According to the Central records, there was an empty casket for his funeral.

Nothing was making sense. Nothing at all. No matter how many times I told them I didn't know anything, they kept questioning me. It was getting frustrating and I felt trapped.

I crossed the room to the window, pressing my hand against the cold pane, looking out at the dark city. I looked in the direction of the Hughes residence, where my friends were staying with Gracia and her daughter Elysia. I was told about Maes Hughes and his death. I didn't know the man, but I still felt like I should cry for his loss. He seemed like a great man.

I missed them - Ed, Al, and Winry. I felt so alone again. That was my problem. For the first time, I had friends. Now I was forced to be kept away from them and it hurt. I didn't want to feel this pain. I just wanted to know why I was here, why all this happened.

"Miss Godric, are you awake?" Fuery called from the door.

"Yes. Is there something wrong?"

"No, just a visitor. I know it's late. Would you like to see him?"

My heart skipped a beat.

_It can't be… please let it be…_

I hurried to the door and opened it. Ed was on the other side. There was a conflict of emotions inside of me when I saw him. I was so happy to see him, yet at the same time I was disappointed. I think I would've felt the same way if it had been Alphonse who came to see me. In the end, I just wanted to see both of them.

Ed gave a half-smile and a wave, "Hey, Eva. They treating you okay?"

I didn't speak, simply staggered forward and locked my arms around him. I felt him stiffen, before awkwardly I felt the sensation of cold metal being pressed against the small of my back, warm skin against metal from where my tank had risen so my arms could lock around his neck. I buried my face into his shoulder, just so relieved to see him.

I'd never been one for affection, but trapped in this strange world, alone and scared, I couldn't help but long for a sign that I was okay, that I could be safe. Even if it was just for _five minutes_.

Just to crave that warmth that came from being close to another human being on a level that wasn't just physical.

I pulled back slightly as I felt his hand on the crown of my head. Ed ruffled my hair before he withdrew. I felt slightly rejected, and that confused me. I shouldn't feel that way, but there was no mistaking the feeling of rejection that hit me. Shaking it off, I turned to see Fuery was chuckling to himself.

"Sorry it's so late. I couldn't break away long enough to stop by earlier."

"What's been happening?"

"Orders, orders…more stupid orders…" Ed rolled his eyes, "The Colonel's running me ragged."

"What about Alphonse and Winry?"

"Winry's been spending time with Gracia, Elysia, and Sciezka."

"And Al…?"

Ed didn't say anything, and I suddenly was worried. I grabbed Ed's hand, his metal one, and forced him to look at me.

"Tell me, Edward. Please."

"We got an unexpected visitor from Xing."

"Xing?"

"Country across the desert."

"So Al's been with this visitor?"

"Mm-hmm… oh! That reminds me!" Ed reached into his pocket and withdrew what was attached to the silver chain. I was surprised to see a pocket watch with the same lion carving on the front. He took my hand and placed it in it, enclosing my fingers around it. My face warmed as I looked back up into his eyes. "This is my identification. Tomorrow, I want Fuery to take you and withdraw some funds. You need some clothes. You can't keep running around in mine."

Squeaking, I looked down and blushed heavily. I felt him ruffle my hair again.

"Take care of it, Eva. You should get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Ed…"

I heard the door shut behind him, but I couldn't bring my eyes from the pocket watch. I brushed my fingers against it, tracing the lion carefully as I sat on the edge of my bed, just holding it close to my chest.

I closed my eyes, hoping that sleep would find me soon to eliminate the hours that kept me away from my friends.

* * *

"Colonel Mustang, Lt. Hawkeye, Lt. Havoc, and the Fullmetal Alchemist."

I was trembling. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop shaking.

Führer Grumman seemed kind enough, but he was still the leader of this country. He was a military man after all.

We stood in a circular room, with a long table with seats filled with high ranking officers. Colonel Mustang and Lt. Hawkeye stood on my right, saluting the Führer and standing at attention. Ed and Lt. Havoc stood on my left, and even Ed was saluting. I noticed a gold chair with three legs standing in the middle of the room. There was something odd about that chair, something that didn't seem right. Out of place, even.

"Sir," Mustang spoke, "Have you reached a decision concerning Miss Godric?"

Grumman looked down at me, and I was eerily reminded of a grandfather. He looked at me like I was a beloved granddaughter. Swallowing hard, I felt my clammy hands clutch at Ed's pants again – a nervous habit I had developed whenever I was in middle school. My heart was starting to pick up speed, and I felt Ed's arm brush against my own. It was just a brush, but to me it was a subtle sign of comfort, a sign that he was by my side.

He would keep his promise.

"Yes, we have, Lieutenant Colonel. We have only one last request from Miss Godric before we reveal our verdict."

"Y-yes?"

He gestured toward the chair, "Have a seat."

"But I-"

"Alchemy is the science of balance. If you have the gift, it will not reject you. Sit, please."

"O-Okay…"

I took a step forward and slowly began to lower myself onto the chair. I kept my eyes clenched shut. I was terrified of the outcome.

Did I want to remain standing, or did I want it to fall?

I seated myself upon the seat of the chair, and I felt my back press against something that was too broad to be the back of it. Opening my eyes, I saw that the chair was being held up by Ed's arm. I was seated on his knee, back pressed against his chest and his arm around my waist to keep me steady.

"Are we sure she's really the Shadow Alchemist's child?" murmured one of the men to Grumman's left. "She isn't an alchemist."

"It must be a counterbalance from her mother's genetics." Grumman waved it off. "Thank you, Fullmetal, for being chivalrous and preventing the young lady from hitting the floor."

Ed steadied me back onto my feet, before backing up to his spot beside Havoc. My heart was still racing and I couldn't fight the fire that had flooded my face. I felt Ed's pocket watch in my pocket, and I slipped my hand inside so I could hold it tightly.

"Sir, your verdict?" Mustang spoke up.

"Ah yes! Sorry!" Grumman smiled softly, "We've evaluated the situation the best we can and we've come to the conclusion the young lady is innocent of any taboos nor is she withholding any alchemic secrets for her father. In fact, I'm rather intrigued by the world she spoke of. It seems almost parallel to our own!"

"Does this mean you're letting her go?" Ed couldn't mask the excitement in his voice.

"Hmm, yes and no. She's still quite valuable to us. I was thinking of appointing a state officer as a bodyguard. Perhaps one of your men, Colonel."

Hawkeye interjected, "With all due respect, sir, we're still working on the restoration of Ishval in the East."

"I-I'll volunteer!"

I jerked around to see Ed had taken a step forward. Grumman smoothed his mustache while Mustang looked ready to volunteer himself, and then he simply smiled a bit and closed his eyes.

"I'll protect her, sir."

"Aren't you under your own orders and searching for a way to restore your body, Fullmetal?"

"She can come with me. Her father was a researcher; she should be able to help!"

Grumman chuckled, "You are a very noble boy, Edward Elric. Alright, we'll release Evangeline into your custody. She is now your responsibility."

"Thank you, sir!" Ed saluted him, and I saw him give me a small smile.

I, too, saluted the Führer. He chuckled and we were dismissed. No one else spoke a word until we were heading down the corridor. Mustang glanced at Ed.

"That was pretty cocky, Ed."

"You would've done the same thing if it was one of your friends." Ed was blushing faintly, "And I did it because Al wants her to be with us!"

"Covering up your affections with your little brother? Pretty slick there, Edward." Havoc chuckled.

"LIKE YOU CAN TALK, YOU IDIOT! I'M NOT THE ONE CHASING AFTER THE WOMAN WHO WOULD CAP ME IN THE ASS IF I GOT OUTTA LINE!"

For some reason, Havoc and Hawkeye were avoiding looking at one another after those words. I blinked; not really understanding what was going on, before I realized we were already outside and heading down the steps.

"Eva! Roy!"

Mustang and I turned, seeing Winry springing up the steps. She threw her arms around me tightly, catching me off-guard. Her feminine scent of lilies made me feel warm. It was surprising how a girl only a couple of years older than me could seem so motherly towards me. Her actions and affections were maternal.

Winry pulled back and smiled at me. I returned her smile.

"You should thank the Colonel. He's the only real reason I wasn't thrown in jail as some spy."

Winry smiled at him, Mustang just staring at her. Then, much to our surprise, she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest.

"Thank you, Roy."

He returned the embrace, quickly, though there was a flicker of pain and longing as he stepped back.

"I kept my word, Winry, and I always am a man of my word." Roy turned to Hawkeye and Havoc, "We're due to head to the East tomorrow. We should get prepared."

"Sir!" both saluted and turned to do their duty.

"T-Thank you both!" I called out to them.

Havoc waved while Hawkeye actually turned and smiled. She reminded me of my mother, but she was a kind and selfless woman who stuck to her ambitions. I admired her for that. Fuery had told me a lot about the people he worked with, including 2nd Lieutenant Hymens Breda and 2nd Lieutenant Vato Falman. They were all good people, willing to do anything to push Colonel Mustang to the top.

Even though this wasn't my country and it had nothing to do with me, I kind of wanted Mustang at the top as well.

"I'm pretty sure you're sick of looking at this place by now." Ed joked, though I noticed he was sending the Colonel some pretty dirty looks. "How about you go clothes shopping with Winry? Fuery got the funds out, didn't he?"

I nodded and tightened my hold on the pocket watch, pulling it out and handing it to him. He took it silently and clipped it back onto his pants, slipping it into his pocket. I turned to look for Al, but I noticed he wasn't there.

"Hey where's –"

"E-Edward! W-Wait!"

We turned to see one of the officers running up to us. He looked out of breath and he was holding a small gray box. He stopped in front of me and handed it to me.

"This belongs to you."

"Huh?"

"As ordered by the will and testament of Randurdor James Godric the IV, all possessions left behind are to go to his daughter Evangeline Terezka Godric. This is all that was in his account."

I blinked and looked at the box, "There's no lock…"

"It's sealed with alchemy. Here, give it to me." Ed swiped it out of my hands and unsealed it, sliding back the lid. "Whoa, your father must've saved a lot from his research fund…"

"W-What do you mean!"

"There's a good seventy-five-thousand cens in here, plus his pocket watch. It's worn though and it's turned black. Must be a reaction from his research."

"C-Cens? S-Seventy-five t-thousand? How m-much is t-that in Am-American d-dollars?"

My head was spinning. I never even had a thousand dollars before in my possession. I watched as Ed counted out around five hundred before handing me the bills and the pocket watch. He then resealed the box and handed it to the officer.

"Put this with my account. No one but Eva is allowed access to it, do you understand? She doesn't have a bank account and she can't carry this amount of money with us."

"Yes, sir!"

I watched as the man ran off, staring at Ed and then down at the money and the black pocket watch.

"W-What do I…? H-How…?" I shook my head and then dug around my back pocket for the money Fuery gave me this morning, "Here!"

"No."

"W-What? B-But Ed!"

"Keep it. Get yourself some nice clothes. Something cute."

"But…"

He closed his eyes and grinned, "Hey, now, it's not like you're not adorable wearing my clothes, but c'mon, you're a lady right! You should dress like one!" He turned to Winry, "Can you get her settled while I go find Al?"

"Sure thing. We'll meet up at the café."

"Great. Have fun, Eva! Winry, you two be careful!"

"But… but… but…"

"Come along, Eva." Winry giggled, slipping her arm through mine, before she dragged me down the bustling street.

* * *

"Maybe this?"

"I don't really wanna wear a skirt…"

"Okay, okay, maybe some capris then?"

"Nu-uh."

_Ugh, at this rate I'm half-tempted to just steal Ed's clothes and tell him to deal._

As tempted as I was by that idea, I knew I'd never go through with it. I wandered amongst the clothing racks, trying desperately to find something that I would be comfortable in.

_'Hey, now, it's not like you're not adorable wearing my clothes, but c'mon, you're a lady right! You should dress like one!'_

_B-bmp!_

_Dammit, why can't I stop thinking about that! _I hung my head as I gripped one of the racks, groaning and crying inwardly. _That's so embarrassing! Why would he even say something like that?! Damn you, Elric!_

I bit my lip, realizing Al would probably say the same thing.

I really missed Alphonse. Part of me felt dejected by the fact he hadn't been there, waiting for me with Winry. Sighing, I finally just started to wander around, hoping Winry would find something.

After about another ten minutes, I found something in the boys' section. It seemed more unisex so I could get away with it. It was a hooded dark gray short-sleeved shirt. Winry found a black shirt that went to my elbows to wear underneath it, and we found me a pair of white form-fitting pants that reminded me of jeans. I also managed to find a pair of fingerless black gloves to wear. With the leftover funds, I bought a couple of tank tops, one dark green and the other black, along with a pair of green cargo pants similar to Ed's. Those were stored away into the dark gray messenger bag I bought.

I changed into my new clothes in a bathroom at a nearby café. I decided for once to leave my hair down. For some reason, I was starting to fuss a bit more over my appearance of late. Guess it was just hormone changes or something. Maybe it was the fact I didn't want to stick out too much in this place anymore than I did.

Last but not least, I hooked my father's pocket watch to my pants and slipped it into my pocket, leaving the restroom. I caught sight of the trio sitting at one of the larger tables on the terrace. I made my way through the crowd, feeling my heart start to flutter in my chest as I caught sight of Al. He was smiling and laughing while sipping a glass of tea.

I raised my hand to wave, parting my lips to call out to him when suddenly I was frozen in place.

An unrecognized pain erupted from my chest as my line of sight was cleared. A pretty and exotic girl, with dark eyes and buns, wearing a sleeveless purple dress was sitting beside Al, hugging his arm and looking at him with adoring eyes.

I never knew what it meant to have a broken heart until right then and there.

I never knew what it was like to realize I could've had something and it slipped through my fingers because I let chances slip by.

I never knew just how blind I really was until envy reared its ugly head.


End file.
